


FIC: Dessert

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Friedrich enjoys a little dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Dessert

**Dessert**

Friedrich eyed the dish in front of him. A treat to be sure. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had something so sweet, so rich, so perfect.

Marian smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “What do you think?”

He eyed her. “Mmm . . . you do know how to spoil a man.”

Marian lay sprawled in his bed, her body pale against the red silk of the bedclothes. The sheet covered her woman's place, but left the rest of her bare to his gaze.

Full creamy breasts topped with pert raspberry colored nipples made his mouth water in anticipation.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
